Tallest Teal's Revenge
by ForgottenTallestTeal
Summary: After hundreds of years left stranded on Meekrob, the Irken known as Teal has found a way to return home, and to return to his position of "Tallest"


Good evening, and welcome readers. I've not written a fanfic for a long time, and I'm just sorta "stretching" if you get my drift. I'll do my best, as I'm not too good at this.

Note: Invader Zim and all it's characters, excluding Tallest Teal and Invader Pellod, Belong to nickelodeon and our good friend, Jhonen.

P.S. I've not looked into the archives of , so if this plot is similar to that of another writer, I did not mean for it to occur. Here we go...

-----------

Open Log File #22712

-----------

-Disappearance of Irken Tallest "Teal"-

At roughly 17:25 Estox Cycle, The Irken known as Zentias was crowned "Tallest", and imminently set into motion a conquest of all planets near the Irken Homeworld. These planets included Vort, Meekrob, and the now-called "Conveyer Belt Planet". Shortly after this was put into motion, and the first invaders were sent out, a distress call arrived at Irk from Meekrob. Following a small rescue team's disappearance as well, The freshly appointed Tallest Teal departed, with an escort of 12 honor guards, to Meekrob to investigate himself. After a time of 1.4 Cycles, Teal and his entourage had yet to return. Due to this, Irken Miyuki became the 24th Tallest. No trace of Teal has ever been found.

-----------

Close Log File #22712

-----------

"Why did we just leave him there? No rescue party?"

The darkened Archives echoed the tall-ish Irken's words as he spoke aloud to himself. Night had fallen on Irk, and the Archives were empty of all other life, save "The Librarian". The Irken stood from the console, and remained motionless for a moment before addling over to the reception desk. He slapped the desk, and awaited his old friend's arrival.

"I was wondering when you'd leave, boy."

An aged Irken wearing the usual red-striped Irken attire hobbled out of the door behind the desk. Tubes and other life-support systems hung low from his PAK.

"I need all the information you've got on Tallest Teal's disappearance. Anything you can get me."

The Librarian frowned, and slowly turned and hobbled to the Monitor on his side the desk. He deftly hit a few keys, and printed it off.

"Here you are, Pellod. But, I'm curious. Why do you suddenly have such an Interest in this Teal?" rasped The Librarian.

Pellod gave a small smile as he turned to the exit.

"Just a feeling, call it duty if you will."

The Librarian managed a distorted laugh through his life-support before turning back to the shadowy door behind him and vanishing into it.

**Meanwhile...**

After just leaving the darkened glades of Meekrob's vast forests, Invader Tenn was glad to be back at her home base.

"S.I.R., get our dinner started. I'm going to need to sleep early tonight."

The small robot gave a sharp salute, and strode off into the lower levels. Tenn slouched into a large red chair adorned with the Irken symbol. She was exhausted. After nearly a week of hard work, she was almost worthy of an audience with the Meekrob High Council. Only the Trial of Spirit remained.

"I'm going to need to keep my energy up. Can't disappoint my Tallest..."

A shrill ding resounded through the halls, signaling an unknown trespasser had set food onto the grounds. Tenn stood up, fully alert. Her SIR unit dashed from the elevator to her side.

"Report. Who's out there?"

"Identity-unknown. Lifeform-is-of-the-Irken-Race." Stated the SIR.

"What? Irken?" _I thought I was the only Irken here..._ "Are you sure?"

"Sensors-reading-100-biosigns-of-an-Irken-Sir!"

Tenn pressed her back onto the wall, and poked her head out the makeshift door. She quickly scanned the surrounding area, and saw nothing.

"Are you sure something was there?"

"Yes-Sir!"

Tenn looked out once again, and was met with the same sight. Nothing. "The sensors must be on the..." A grinding noise caught Tenn's attention. She looked up, and saw her Voot Cruiser lifting away from her concealed pad.

"SIR, stop that ship!" She exclaimed. The small android activated its weapons, and began firing wildly at the renegade Cruiser. After a moment of wobbly lift-off, The Voot began powering towards the heavens.

"Who was that...?"

Tenn ran inside her Meekrob hut, and ordered a transmission to the Massive...

**Space-Tenn's Voot**

"When did they start building these things so small?

The Voot Cruiser hurtled into space, carrying a passenger too large for it's tiny cabin.

"Soon my people... soon I'll be back..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew... I don't write like I used to. I've taken a test, and found out I can't take Criticism too well. So, If you're going to mercilessly beat my head in with complaints, please be gentle...

Regards,

Teal


End file.
